Generally, an image forming apparatus, such as a laser printer, a copy machine, a facsimile, and the like, performs a printing operation by forming an electrostatic latent image on an image carrier, developing the latent image into a toner image by supplying toner to the latent image, and transferring the toner image onto a printing medium.
In order to form the latent image on the image carrier, a surface of the image carrier is typically charged to a predetermined voltage. An image forming apparatus may include a charge roller to charge the surface of the image carrier.
Foreign substances, such as toner, shredded paper, dust, and the like, may adhere to the surface of a charge roller. The adherence of foreign substances to the surface of the charge roller may cause the conduction characteristic of the charge roller to deteriorate, or the resistance of the charge roller may be heightened, resulting in a deterioration of the picture quality.
Accordingly, several methods for removing foreign substances adhering to the surface of a charge roller have been introduced. Examples of representative methods include a method of electrically removing foreign substances by using a difference in voltage or polarity between a charge roller and an elastic material, such as rubber, that is in contact with the charge roller; a method of raking up foreign substances by making a film made of a material, such as urethane, in contact with the surface of the charge roller; and a method of adsorbing foreign substances adhering to the charge roller through a cleaning roller having elastic foam.
The method of electrically removing the foreign substances has a relatively advantageous effect, with the drawback that a separate electric mechanism is required. The method of raking up the foreign substances has a drawback in which a separate space to store the foreign substances removed from the charge roller is required. Thus, an improved apparatus that removes or eliminates the adherence of foreign substances to the surface of a charge roller is desired.